


Do Universo, entre as Nações, resplandece a do Brasil

by brazilian_mess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Other, e aparição de figuras históricas brasileiras que mereciam mais, menção de inglaterra e portugal, meu presente de aniverśario pro lu, que eu ainda to decidindo se vou traduzir
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: Um homem de cabelos brancos e feições sérias se aproximou de Luciano sorrateiro, um sorriso sereno no rosto, “sabe, menino, eu sempre procuro por você na sala durante as reuniões oficiais”, Luciano se aprumou de pronto, desviando os olhos de um grupo de homens na rua que estavam começando uma discussão qualquer.“Não sei por qual motivo, D. Bonifácio, eu não participo de verdade das reuniões”, o menino deu um sorriso sem graça, “não entendo muito bem de política.” O homem fungou de modo debochado.“D. Luciano”, começou em tom divertido, “a Princesa e eu ficamos sabendo da briga que você teve com seu pai. Entendendo ou não de política, você sente o que está acontecendo. E o que vai acontecer.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do Universo, entre as Nações, resplandece a do Brasil

**Author's Note:**

> Luciano da Silva - Brasil
> 
> Caso alguém não saiba:  
> Dona Leopoldina - Imperatriz Leopoldina do Brasil, na época da one Princesa do Brasil  
> Dom Bonifácio - José Bonifácio de Andrada e Silva, um dos patronos da Independência
> 
> E é isso, meu presente pro Lulu e pro fandom BR de Latin Hetalia (e pra quem for simpatizante da gente também, cola em nóis ai).  
> Viver nesse país é pedreira. Esse país é pedreira,. Mas eu amo a minha pátria apesar dos pesares, sim.  
> Feliz aniversário pro Lu, e feliz dia da Independência pra gente.

Luciano observava a Princesa, ouvindo atentamente às reclamações e brados dos ministros à sua volta que aparentavam estar a ponto de explodir, encostado no batente da grande janela do salão de modo discreto, tentando não chamar a atenção dos presentes para si, como havia sido ensinado por Afonso há tanto tempo atrás. Evitava ao máximo que o percebessem, seria muito difícil explicar para um ministro qualquer que o conhecera trinta anos atrás do porquê seu rosto não havia mudado em nada com o passar do tempo. 

Um homem de cabelos brancos e feições sérias se aproximou dele sorrateiro, um sorriso sereno no rosto, “sabe, menino, eu sempre procuro por você na sala durante as reuniões oficiais”, Luciano se aprumou de pronto, desviando os olhos de um grupo de homens na rua que estavam começando uma discussão qualquer.

“Não sei por qual motivo, D. Bonifácio, eu não participo de verdade das reuniões”, o menino deu um sorriso sem graça, “não entendo muito bem de política.” O homem fungou de modo debochado.

“D. Luciano”, começou em tom divertido, “a Princesa e eu ficamos sabendo da briga que você teve com seu pai. Entendendo ou não de política, você sente o que está acontecendo. E o que vai acontecer.”

O garoto se virou novamente para a janela, pensativo e de cenho franzido, “Impossível viver nessa cidade e não ter noção nenhuma. O Afonso mesmo, está mais nervoso do que é o normal dele. E isso quer dizer alguma coisa.”

“Sim, Luciano, diz muito. Com licença”, o homem fez uma reverência discreta e foi atender ao chamado de Dona Leopoldina, enquanto Luciano sentia crescer no peito o turbilhão de emoções que vinha sentindo há tempos. 

Desde que as Cortes em Portugal começaram a fechar o cerco sobre a colônia, colocada de volta em seu devido lugar com Dom João IV finalmente em solo português, que Luciano sentia o peito retorcer de tempos em tempos. 

Cada brasileiro revoltado com os mandos e desmandos da metrópole o faziam sentir uma raiva que nunca havia sentido antes. E as conversas que Afonso e Arthur tinham quando pensavam que o menino não estava ouvindo deixavam transparecer o receio do futuro que as duas nações mais velhas possuíam. 

Uma confusão começou a se formar na mesa da reunião, fazendo com que Luciano se virasse assustado.

“Vossa Alteza, com todo o respeito! Mas o Príncipe Regente precisa tomar uma atitude!”, um ministro de cabelos brancos se apoiava sobre os punhos fechados na mesa, “não iremos aceitar mais a ousadia e o desrespeito de meia dúzia de portugueses preguiço-”, a princesa ergueu a mão e o velho se calou.

“O decoro, Ministro, por favor. Eu compreendo. Quando Pedro retornar da sua viagem, eu lhes asseguro que este será o primeiro assunto que tratarei com ele.”

“Alteza”, Bonifácio tomou uma postura reverente mas deixando transparecer toda a sua destreza política para quem quisesse ver, “perceba que o assunto é de extrema urgência. Tememos que se o Brasil não responder agora, talvez não consigamos ter voz para responder nunca mais.”

O oceano revolto no peito de Luciano se agitou ao ouvir a insinuação de José Bonifácio. Como assim não teriam mais voz? A situação estava tão drástica assim? Como Afonso não tinha lhe dito nada? Claro que ele não falaria, mas ainda assim…

“Bonifácio querido, não penso que chegará a tanto”, a princesa disse com leveza, tentando acalmar os ânimos dos presentes, “meu sogro…”

“Princesa, o Rei não tem mais a autonomia que tinha há anos atrás, todos sabemos disso”, os Ministros em volta assentiram violentamente e Luciano se sentou numa poltrona menos afastada da mesa do que a janela na qual se apoiava minutos antes, “se Dom Pedro não agir como eu e você sabemos que ele deve agir…”

Dona Leopoldina encarou o homem à sua frente e depois discretamente virou os olhos para a direção de Luciano, os olhos faiscando, deixando transparecer a velocidade de seu pensamento. Luciano a encarou de volta com uma expressão esquisita que ele mesmo não conseguia explicar, mas que parecia ter bastado para a princesa. A mulher respirou fundo.

“Bonifácio, por favor”, sua voz saiu calma e firme quando ela esticou a mão, balançando os dedos, e os ministros em volta se agitaram em antecipação. Luciano só se deu conta que também estava no meio de todos, se apoiando na mesa, quando viu Bonifácio dar uma piscadela divertida para si, e assentiu de volta, a excitação crescendo, “papel e caneta, meu amigo.”

Todos os presentes na sala seguraram a respiração enquanto a Princesa escrevia a carta para o marido de forma calma e elegante. Um ministro mais impaciente olhou em volta e avistando Luciano se aproximou do menino e deu uma sacudidela em seu ombro, “vá buscar um mensageiro, moleque, de pronto!”

Luciano ergueu uma sobrancelha, pronto para responder a ofensa do modo mais explosivo que o turbilhão de emoções em seu peito permitia, mas segurou a língua ao captar o sorriso sereno que a Princesa lhe lançava. 

“Por favor, Luciano, querido. Faça um favor a mim e peça que um mensageiro de confiança entregue essa carta ao meu marido. Urgente”, Leopoldina se ergueu e lhe estendeu um envelope dobrado, colocando as mãos sobre as do garoto com leveza. 

Os olhos de Luciano marejararam sem ele saber o motivo ao pegar o envelope, tentando disfarçar os dedos trêmulos, e dos altos de seus aparentes 15 anos o garoto assumiu uma postura soturna. Ao se direcionar à saída do salão seu estômago revirava, até se esquecendo da ofensa feita pelo ministro minutos atrás, saiu correndo tão logo saiu das vistas de todos. 

Enquanto corria, descendo um número sem fim de escadas, Luciano apertava a carta da Princesa em suas mãos, o sangue pulsando, sentindo o coração bater em sua garganta. Não se atreveu a ler, mas sentia que seu futuro estava definido naquelas linhas manuscritas.  
Parado no pátio do Paço, olhando o mensageiro desaparecer a galope à sua frente, Luciano soltou uma respiração que não percebera ainda que estava prendendo. 

Com o coração batendo a toque de caixa, o garoto soltou uma gargalhada alta, sentindo as lágrimas quentes rolarem sem motivo aparente pelas bochechas.


End file.
